She Was Always His
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Sakura was always his. From the first time he saved her from bullies when she was a kid, to when she was 20 years old and more. No one would stand in his way to her. "Yes, she will be mine."


Waiting.

That's what Madara had been doing for who knows how long. Waiting for a chance to strike against Konoha. It was during this endless watch that he spotted a group of kids. Now usually he wouldn't care about the brats that were produced here in this village, but something had caught his eye.

A little girl with bright pink hair was huddled on the ground being beaten by the kids around her. He heard no cries from the pinkette as they kicked, hit, kunai'd the poor girl.

It disgusted him at what they were doing. Even back in his childhood they didn't go as far as that.

_**'This village truly deserves to die.'**_ He thought as he jumped down from his perch and scared the kids away with his glare. _**'Brats, all of them.'**_ A small whimper caught his attention; the pinkette was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Are…..are you here to hurt me too?" His eyes soften ever so slightly as he noticed all the injuries that covered her tiny body. Shaking his head, he knelled down beside her and started to heal her wounds.

"No, little one. I am a….friend." Emerald eyes widen at the last word as her trembling increased.

"A…friend?" The pinkette asked, Madara could hear the disbelief in her voice. "You're my…friend?" As soon as he nodded his head, tiny arms wrapped around his neck and tears soaked into his clothes.

"What's wrong little one?"

"I-I've never had a friend bef-fore." More tears were adsorbed into his clothing as she cried even harder.

"What's your name, little one?" The pinkette pulled away and gave him a big, watery smile.

"Sakura! What's yours?" Madara knew he was hooked when he saw the smile full of emotions just for him.

"You may call me Tobi."

000

The years have passed and Madara grew even more attached to his little Blossom. He taught her to defend herself and helped her with her ninja training. He saw her grow into a bright 12 year old girl on her genin team with the Kyuubi container and his bastard of a great nephew.

The brats didn't deserve to be on her team, let alone in her life. _**'But,'**_ he thought as he watched her try to an overly affectionate cat with a bow on its ear off of her. _**'They are better than the Yamanaka girl. She's just asking to be raped in that outfit of hers.'**_

"Gosh, damnit!" Sakura yelled as she tried to get the cat away from her face once again. "How many times must we take you back!? This is the tenth time since we came back from Wave Country!" The cat just meowed lovingly as it tried to nuzzle her face even more.

**'Ah, yes.'** Madara remembered, 'Wave Country with that awful Zabuza character. Well, he won't be bothering Cherry anymore.' He definitely remembered THAT mission of hers. Never had he ever felt such hatred for someone as he did when Zabuza hurt his little blossom. All he knew at the time was that he had to get revenge for her, even if it was a small scratch. So he had killed the man and his tool. Of course he made it look like her teammates and Kakashi did that instead. _**'Can't have my blossom being scared of me.'**_

"Naruto! Uchiha! Get your asses out here!" Sakura yelled, interrupting his thoughts. "This cat won't get away from me!"

"No way am I coming near that demon!" Naruto screamed from behind a tree. "It HATES me Sakura-Chan! HATES ME! Get Teme to do it!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed the cat from behind its neck and threw it at Naruto. Screaming could be heard as the fat cat clawed Naruto's face to ribbons.

"Thanks, Uchiha." Sakura said as they watch the carnage.

"Sasuke, Sakura." He replied as he walked towards Naruto, "I told you to call me Sasuke." He then proceed to drag the dobe to the Hokage's office to complete the mission.

_**'Maybe I should finish what Itachi started all those years ago.'**_ Madara thought darkly as jealousy rose up inside him. Nimbly, he jumped down from the tree and spoke to Sakura.

"Having fun Blossom?" Sakura turned around with a kunai in her hand only to find nothing. "Over here, Love." Finally she spotted him by the tree he was in before.

"Tobi-Kun! What's up?" She gave him a smile that was only reserved for him.

"Nothing much, Love, Just saw the Uchiha talking to you."

"Oh, him." Her smile turned to a frown as she thought of her teammate. "He just wanted me to call him by his name, but it feels wrong to do so, ya know?"

"Don't worry, Blossom. You don't have to call him by his name if you don't want to." Sakura's smile came back as she gave him a hug. Warmth filled his chest as he hugged her as well. Sakura took a step back with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice could be heard coming closer as she turned to greet him.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" His face was covered in bandages, making him look like a mummy.

"Nothing much." He said, scratching his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat ramen with me."

"Sure! Just let me-" She turned around to say good-bye only to see nothing. Shrugging, she walked back to the village with Naruto. Tobi disappearing was a natural occurrence for her; after all, he was all in her head.

Meanwhile, Madara was seething up in his tree as he watched them. _**'Little brat.'**_ he thought to himself. _**'He'll get what's coming to him.'**_

000

For the next few weeks, Naruto had accident after accident everywhere he went. His team just accused him of being clumsy, while he tried to tell them somebody was pushing him into things.

Madara just smirked at his handy work.

000

More years have passed and soon Sakura was 18 and even more beautiful. Madara loved being around his blossom every day, but hated the boys that drooled after her. Some met with accidents while around her while others were never heard from again.

Over the years, he's been fighting with his own feelings about her. Not knowing how to deal with them or what they even were. Protecting her was his number one priority now, along with keeping the filth away from her pure being. If she even had so much as a nick on her, there would be hell to pay.

Of course, it was only after her battle with Sasori that he realized that he needed her in his life. As what? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to let her go. Not even to his great nephew, Sasuke, who never left her alone. Well, that was going to change.

000

Sakura sighed as she left the funeral. She didn't know it could happen, but apparently someone CAN die from a cat sleeping on their face. She's heard of it in stories, but never did she think it would happen to Sasuke.

_**'Did he even own a cat?'**_ She thought as she made her way to the park. Madara was already by the tree when she arrived, ready to give his condolences to the sad girl. As she cried in his arms about her long gone teammate, he couldn't help but think:

_**'Yes she will mine.'**_


End file.
